Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: A CCS, Totally Spies and Code Lyoko crossover. SS YU
1. Default Chapter

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter one: New arrivals in Paris France

(I do not know where Code Lyoko takes place at so I am placing it in Paris France and if any one knows please tell me.)

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

It was a bright sunny morning in Paris, France. Many students were walking into the school grounds. The school was a boarding school but some students lived with their parents. Two new students just arrived with their belongings. and they walked to the principal's office. One had chocolate brown hair and amber eyes his name Syaoran Li from china and he's 17 years old on the other hand the lovely teenager Sakura Kinomoto is also 17 and they come from Japan. She has long light brown hair like honey and bright emerald eyes that was sparkling in the sunlight. "Hello you must be Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li from Japan." "Yes sir." Sakura said. "Well miss Kinomoto you will get your own dorm as for you Mr. Li you will be staying with a boy named Jeremy. Here are your schedules and dorm rooms." "Thank you sir." Syaoran said leaving with Sakura. "Why did we have to enroll into a school if we are only here to catch a card?" Syaoran said in Japanese as they walked to the rooms. "Because there is another reason for us to come here. A new danger." Sakura said responding as they reached the dorms, which were next to each other. Syaoran knocked on his door a boy with blond hair and glasses opened the door. "Hello you must be Syaoran my new roommate." "Yes." Syaoran said. "Come in." Jeremy said. "Bye Sakura-chan." Syaoran said disappearing into his new room. "Bye Syaoran." Sakura said entering her new room.

Sakura's Room Sakura POV

'Wow this room is so dusty must clean it and rearrange it.' I thought as she took out my cards and summoned windy to clean the dust. After all the dust disappeared I took out create and made posters and a computer appear. "All done." I said as a knock was heard. I opened the door and saw a girl with black hair. "Hello, I'm Sissy. I am the principals daughter." "Hello I'm Sakura." I said. I didn't like her a bit. "Can I come in?" "Umm sure." I said thinking before I let her in. She went to my bed and saw my cards. I had forgotten to put them away with my staff. "Nice cards and staff are they yours?" "Yes. I have to put them away." I said taking my cards and my staff and walking over to the closet and put them inside. "I like what you have done with the place. So where are you from?" "I'm from Japan." I said as I sat down and motioning her to take a seat. "Want to go to breakfast?" "No thank you I will go later." "Okay I will go now." Sissy told me leaving. As soon as she left I went to the closet and took out my cards and unpacked.

Syaoran's dorm with Jeremy

"So what brings you to France?" Jeremy asked Syaoran. "I came with my girl friend Sakura we have some business to take care of." Syaoran said as a girl appeared on the computer screen. "Jeremy Xana is attacking and the factory has two new scanners." "I'll be there in a minute." Jeremy said as the ground cracked open and Syaoran almost fell down. Just then Sakura burst in with wings. "Syaoran there is a huge hole in the middle of my room." Just after she said those words three more people walked in. "Jeremy what's going on the school is falling apart… who are these two?" "No time to explain Xana has woken up and two new scanners appeared." "Who is Xana?" Just then the ground shook and it split open and the ceiling fell down. Sakura acted quickly and took out shield and float. "What the?" Jeremy said as he was floating. "You did this didn't you?" "Yes. I did I used my magic. By the way I'm Sakura." Sakura said as she took out fly out. "Fly use your magic and give us all wings!" Sakura said throwing the card up and hitting it with the staff as the wings grew out. "Illusion do your job." Sakura said hitting the other card as they became invisible to any one with out wings. "Lets go." Jeremy said. "But how do we get out with out being seen." "I already took care of that." Sakura said as she broke the window and flew out followed by Syaoran. Soon the others caught on and flew after them. Then the three took the lead to the factory.

Factory

"Scanner Yumi… Scanner Ulrich… Scanner odd… virtualization!" Jeremy said. As Sakura put up a shield over the factory. Mean while Jeremy was busy designing Sakura and Syaoran's outfits. "Jeremy can you make my out fit into a pink mini skirt with a spaghetti strap shirt with cherry blossoms and make my cards into virtual ones?" "Yeah of course I can and thanks for agreeing to do this." "Your welcome and can you make my hair long and have a pair of high heal boots that lace up my thighs." "Sure how do you want your outfit Syaoran?" "I want a sword and this traditional outfit." Syaoran said showing him his original card-capturing outfit. "Yep. Leave it to me. Now go down the elevator and go into the open scanners and go inside while I make you virtual and you are off to the polar region. You should meet up with odd, the cat one, Yumi the only girl and Ulrich the samurai." "Okay." Sakura said going down the elevator and into the scanners. "Scanner Sakura… Scanner Syaoran… Virtualization!" Jeremy said as the two were scanned and virtualized. "How are you two doing?" "We're fine." "Watch out a swarm of hornets is coming at you all." "Gotcha Jeremy." Yumi said as she took out her fan. Sakura took out her key and turned it into her staff then she summoned sword. Syaoran took out his sword so did Ulrich and Aelita hid behind Sakura. "Shield guard Aelita and Shot keep hornets or anything else away from her enemies any way." Sakura said as she destroyed many hornets. "Aelita make your way across to the tower and don't worry the shield and shot will follow you." Sakura said. Jeremy had informed both Sakura and Syaoran about everything.

Tower

Aelita had just typed in the code as they all returned to the real world and past. "That was so amazing." Sakura said walking back through the sewers. "Yes Sakura it was." Syaoran said. "By the way Sakura how did you do all that I wasn't paying attention since we were under attack." "Well I guess it's okay. The truth is Syaoran and I we have magical abilities and we can use magic and my magic resides in cards and we came looking for one but something told me that we were needed in France so we enrolled into your school." "So what you did with the wings was magic?" Yumi asked. "Yep but you must keep this all a secret. If everyone knew it could cause chaos, I have so much power that in the wrong hands it could destroy the world." Sakura said shocking everyone. "Okay Sakura we will keep it a secret. Now do you guys have a cell phone?" "Nope but I can make some and I can also make it so we can keep in contact with Aelita with out the computer." Sakura said. As they reached the manhole, they climbed up and sat under the trees. "Well let's go to class the bell is going to ring." Ulrich said walking towards the building.

That is all for the first chapter, please review. Thanks. Oh I forgot to mention that Sakura, Syaoran, Yumi, odd, Ulrich and Jeremy are all 17 and the boarding school they attend is an elementary, junior high and high school. Thanks

Oh yeah I would like to thank Tyler my friend for reading this story and giving me some pointers. And she also pointed out that I forgot to mention how old they were. So thanks Tyler!


	2. chapter two

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter two: Sakura and Yumi gets Whooped

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

Lunch that day

"Hey Sakura you want to sit with us?" Sissy asked as she saw Sakura by herself. "No thank you I have someone to sit with." Sakura said finding Syaoran with Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy. "Fine! Humph." Sissy said taking off. Sakura went over to them and sat down. "Why was Sissy taking to you?" "Well earlier today she came over to me introducing herself." "Well don't hang around her she's bad news." Yumi said. "Yeah she's been after me for like ever it is so annoying." Ulrich said.

A week later

Sakura and Yumi were in her dorm talking. Suddenly a hole appeared out of nowhere and Sakura grabbed her cards and key before being sucked in. They went in circles and twisted though tunnels until they hit a pink mat and it unfolded to show a room. Sakura had her staff out ready for battle. "Welcome Sakura and Yumi." An old man said. He was wearing a black suit. "Where are we!" Sakura said tightening her grip on her staff. "Calm down were in whoop headquarters. We are a secret organization. We protect the world and we want you two to become our newest spies." The man said. "Who are you and why do you want us to be spies." Yumi said. "I am Jerry, I'm the boss and we have been watching you and you are qualified to become spies." Jerry said. "What happens if we don't want to become spies?" Sakura said. "Well, we erase your memories." "Fine we'll be your new spies." Sakura said after talking with Yumi. "Sakura, Yumi you will train with our top agents Sam, Alex and Clover." "Okay Jerry." Yumi said. "And they will also supply you with your spy suits and gadgets." Jerry said as he pushed a button. "Bye girls." Jerry said as they disappeared.

Training Room

"Welcome Yumi and Sakura. I'm Sam, this is Alex and Clover." Sam said introducing herself then pointing to each girl. "Hi. I'm Alex." Alex said. "I'm Clover." Clover said. "Hello I'm Sakura and this is Yumi." Sakura said. "Hi." Yumi only said. "Well first off, the pink bag is yours Sakura and the black one is Yumi's in each bag you will find a suit and gadgets." Sam said pointing to the bags. "We are going to change into our suit while you change into yours." Sam said going into the locker room. Sakura and Yumi changed into the suits. The three girls came back dressed in their suits. Sam was wearing a green suit, Alex was wearing a yellow suit and Clover was wearing a red suit. Sakura was wearing a pink suit while Yumi was wearing a black one. "Now you have your suits look inside the bag you should find a color compoweder." Sam said. (You know how in Totally Spies they have pink compoweder but in my fic they are going to have color compoweder to match their suits.) "They will match our suits and also every gadget you get is color coded. But in your bag there are the basic gadgets." Alex said. "Yep the basic gadgets are jet backpack, laser lipsticks, scanner watches, bungee belts and X-ray eye shadow glasses." Clover said. "And each mission we do we get new gadgets. And we always keep these gadgets on us in the jet backpack which serves as purse." Sam said. "Sam I do not carry around purses I don't even wear skirts." Yumi said. "Whoa you don't wear skirts? We have to give you a make over come over to my house, we have some serious work to do." Clover said. "Girls that's enough training Sakura and Yumi have to go now." "Yes Jerry. Bye Sakura and Yumi." The girls said as Sakura and Yumi were sucked into a vacuum and sent back to Sakura's dorm.

Sakura's dorm

"Whoa we're still in our suits lets change." Sakura said grabbing her clothes and putting them on magically. She did the same for Yumi. "Thanks Sakura. Now what do we do with this gadgets and purse?" Yumi said. "Well we carry it around. Now listen carefully I am going to give you a small amount of my magic so you can do things. No one will know." "Okay Sakura." Yumi said as Sakura took her hand and cast a spell. "Now you have my magic now do what I do take your back pack and we are going to turn it into a black belt for you." "Okay." Yumi said copying what Sakura was doing she was muttering softly a spell that turned the backpack to a belt. "There we go mine is also a belt always keep it on you. And once it comes off your waist it becomes the original form. Then afterwards mutter the same spell and it will turn back and remember no one must know." "Okay Sakura will my magic increase?" "Yep but I am going to train you in the magical arts but first every magical being gives off an aura can you feel mine its pink." "Yep. It's really bright." "Yes because I have a lot of magic yours is tiny because you have very little to warn you Syaoran has magic also so be careful around him cause he'll get mad at me." "Okay. Now I better go. Bye Sakura." "Bye Yumi."

Whoop headquarters next day

"I want you three to transfer to Sakura and Yumi's school so you can train them." Jerry said. "Okay Jer we'll do that but what about our parents?" "We'll we told them it's a transfer program for only three students to France for a few months and we sent three french whoop agents to your school." Jerry explained. "You are a genius Jer." Clover said. "Thank you clover. Now Sam you are going to be staying with Sakura in her dorm while Alex and Clover stay at Yumi's house. It's okay with her parents. Off you go." Jerry said as he sent them.

France

The girls got there and checked in with the principal. Then they went to class.

Sakura and Yumi's class (By the way Yumi is the same age as the others but she's just in different classes. Sorry for the interruption.)

"Class settle down we have three new students from Beverly Hills, California. Please welcome Sam, Alex and Clover." The teacher said as the three girls walked in. Sakura and Yumi were both surprised to see them. "Hello class we are very happy to meet you all." Sam said for them. "Please sit next to Sakura and Yumi and could do me a favor Yumi and Sakura please show them around." "Yes Ms. Hertz." Sakura said as the three sat down.

Break

"What are you three doing here?" Sakura said. "Well Jerry sent us to train you and we couldn't say no." Clover said. "Okay but where are you staying at?" Yumi asked. "We're staying at your place except for Sam she's going to stay with Sakura." Alex said. "Great." Yumi said as they took a seat under the tree. "Hey Sakura and Yumi I've been looking for you allover the place." Syaoran said walking up to them. Clover immediately got hearts in her eyes. "Hey Syaoran sorry but we got new students in school and we had to show them around, by the way this is Sam Alex and Clover. "Hi Syaoran would you like to go out with me some time?" Clover asked. "No thank you I'm taken by Sakura here." "Mann." Clover said. "Hey there you are Yumi!" Ulrich said coming over and Clover got hearts in her eyes again. But they changed when she saw him kiss Yumi. "Ulrich this is Sam Alex and clover they just transferred here by the way guys this is my boyfriend Ulrich so Clover back off." Yumi said. "Hey how did you?" "Well I guessed that every time you see a cute guy you get hearts in your eyes." "Yep, she's boy crazy." Sam said laughing. "There you are we've been look all over the school." Jeremy said. "Sorry Jeremy here let me introduce you to Alex, Sam and Clover. You three this is Jeremy and odd." Sakura said. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

A week later

It had been a week and everything was quiet no sign of the Love card, Xana hasn't attacked and no whoop missions. Sakura and Yumi had been training for the whole week in the gymnasium during the breaks they had. Today is a normal day for the crew it is a free day in their gym class. They all had it together, even Jeremy but on free days he wouldn't participate and spend the whole class chitchatting with Aelita. "Syaoran can we have a sword fight I feel like sparing with someone." Sakura said walking with Syaoran. "Okay that would be fun since I've haven't had a proper training session since we've came to this school. And I think I might be a little sloppy." "Perfect should we dress in one of our battle costumes?" "Yep. Your thinking like Tomoyo that's bad." "Heey!" Sakura said punching him in his shoulder as she ran off. "See you in five." Sakura said as she ran towards the locker rooms. She checked the coast to make sure no one was watching then she released the staff. She made a costume it was pink and hung onto Sakura's skin. It was a dress a cherry blossom clip was in her hair the dress was adorned with cherry blossoms. A big bow was behind her and on the belt was a scabbard with a sword with cherry blossoms and pink diamonds. A pair of cherry blossom earrings was dangling from her ears and a pink chocker with a cherry blossom in the middle was around her neck. And a bracelet made out of cherry blossoms was on her wrist.

Sakura emerged from the girl's locker room in her costume. So did Syaoran he was wearing his traditional costume. (You know the one he always wears in the anime). "Ready Sakura?" "You bet I even have a new sword that came with the costume." "You look so beautiful." "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said as they noticed that people were looking at them. "Hey Sakura and Syaoran what are you wearing?" Clover said walking over to them. "It's nothing much could you move and make sure no one interrupts us while we use these." Sakura said pulling out her sword. "Oh, kay I'll tell the others to help, have fun." Clover said leaving to tell the others. "Ready to fight?" "Yep lets go to the middle." Sakura said walking to the middle. Then she got into a stance so did Syaoran they each drew their sword and bowed to each other. "Nothing with hurting each other a safe match." Sakura said. "Okay." Syaoran said as they began to fight with the swords. Jim saw them and tried to stop them but Sam, Alex, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Clover stopped him. "It's okay they know what they are doing." Yumi said, she knew that they wouldn't hurt each other and she also knew that they could use the swords with out hurting the other. Every one just sat in the bleachers watching them fight. Just then the principal entered and saw them fighting with the swords. "What's going on here? Jim why are they fighting!" "I'm sorry sir but when I tried to stop them these six stopped me." "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Alex, and Clover." "Yes?" they said together, "Did you try to stop Jim?" "Yes sir, we did it because I know that they won't hurt each other." Yumi said.

Sakura and Syaoran

"Sakura we should stop because look who's here." "Oh no the principal we do have to stop." "Lets go over there, but first lets put our swords into their scabbards." Syaoran said in Japanese as they walked back. They reached the principal when he started to yell. "You could have gotten hurt." "Sir. Our swords are special they were made so it wouldn't hurt him or me." Sakura said pulling out her sword and sliding the blade across her hand and nothing happened. She also took Syaoran's hand and did the same and it didn't even leave a scratch. "See. It won't hurt us. It's the same with his sword." Sakura said. "But would happen if some one would interfere in your match and gotten hurt?" "That's why they stopped Jim." "Fine you're off the hook but next time you will get suspended and no more sword fighting." "Yes sir." Sakura said. "Nice work Sakura. Placing that spell on the sword." Syaoran said in Japanese since no one understood. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said also in Japanese and laughing.

Thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter. My third one will be out soon. Kawaii Bell.


	3. chapter three

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter three: Sakura and Yumi's First Whoop mission

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

School

Sakura, Yumi, Sam, Clover and Alex were making their way across the hallway when a hole opened and sucked them inside. "Ahhhhh." They said together as they were transported to Whoop headquarters.

Whoop headquarters

"Jerry!" The girls said as they landed on the pink mat. "Girls there has been a bank robbery and they stole the precious cherry blossom pendent. It belongs to the Kinomoto family and it's up to you to go to Tomeda Japan and get the pendent back. Now for gadgets you will have the bungee belt buckle, ice queen perfume, suction cup go-go boots, turbo jet backpacks, expandable hair pin and the scanner watch." Jerry said handing them their bag color and sending them off.

Tomeda Japan

"Ahh Tomeda I missed it." Sakura said as they got off the plane in their jump suits. "Now which bank was it?" "The Tomeda bank" Clover said. "Okay now follow me." Sakura said leading the way to the bank. "Sakura how do you know where everything is at." Yumi said. "You see I was born here and raised here so I know where everything is at." Sakura said responding to Yumi's question.

Tomeda Bank

"So the pendent was all that was stolen. Okay lets search for any clues." Sam said as they searched the bank but no clues. "Okay there were no clues." Sam said. "Sam lets go to my place the pendent belongs to my family actually it belongs to me." Sakura said remembering the pendent as tears fell. It was a gift from her mother Nadeshiko, who died but before she gave her the pendent that belonged to her mother. The pendent has been passed down from mother to daughter. "Okay. Why are you crying Sakura?" Alex asked concerned. "You see the pendent was passed down from mother to daughter in my family and my mother gave it to me before she passed away so it is special to me." Sakura said leading them out of the bank.

Sakura's house

"Welcome to my house." Sakura said. "Sakura is that you?" a man said as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Father!" Sakura said hugging him. "It is you my Sakura. I thought you were in France." "Yes but I came here to Tomeda on business. Father do you still have that tracking device on the cherry blossom pendent?" "Yes why dear it's in the study in the safe." "They stole it from the bank." "How do you know that honey." "No time to explain. Thanks father." Sakura said in Japanese. "Lets go up stairs." Sakura said showing them upstairs to the study. "Kajuu! You're home! Where's the gaki?" "He's in France and I am not a kajuu and Syaoran is not a gaki!" Sakura said kicking Toya's shin. "Kajuu that hurts." Toya said as Sakura hit him again. "Oww Sakura that hurts." "Okay don't bug me and my friends." Sakura said walking into the study. "Sakura who is that guy you hurt? He's cute." Clover said. "Here we go again, his name is Toya and he's my brother." "What he's your brother? Then why did you hurt him." "Because he called me a monster and I hate it when he dose so I hurt him." Sakura said putting in the combination to the safe and took out a little computer. "Wow what are we going to use that for?" Alex said. "Well you see there is a tracking device on that pendent and I'm going to track it." Sakura said as she punched in a few keys. "Bingo." Sakura said writing down the address.

The location of the pendent

It was a big building. They knocked on the door as a butler answered the door. "Can I help you ladies?" "Yes I would like to know if we could tour the house we are reporters doing an exposé on houses." Sam said. "Oh yes you may, welcome ladies." The butler said letting them inside while Sakura took pictures with a camera she made with the cards to let her track the pendent. The butler showed them through the house and Sakura had gotten the information she needed to do some nighttime exploring. "Thank you very much it helped us a lot." Sakura said bowing and leaving. "Got what I need to sneak in tonight I will need no help you will be at my father's house tonight." Sakura said. "Okay are you sure you are going to be okay?" Yumi asked. "Yes I have a fool proof plan and gadgets." Sakura said as they entered her house. "Welcome back honey." "Hi daddy where's Toya?" "Honey he's at Yuki's inviting him over for diner are you and your friends staying?" "Yes daddy only tonight because tomorrow we have to go back." "Okay honey dinner will be done shortly show your friends to your room." "Okay daddy we'll be down in a few." Sakura said while they went upstairs

Sakura's room

On the way up she muttered a spell silently as she opened the door sleeping bags appeared already folded out and ready. "I'm sorry girls but we don't have any guest rooms so we're staying in mine." "Fine by us. Now lets party until we have to go down to dinner." Clover said. "Kajuu look whose here." Toya's voice came. Sakura went out the door and Yuki and Tomoyo stood there. "Tomoyo! Yuki!" Sakura said running down the steps and hugging Tomoyo. "I missed you so much!" "Yes I did too. I missed my favorite model." Tomoyo said hugging her back. "Tomoyo!" "Hey what can I say I love making clothes I got some new designs but they are just for you." "Awww." Sakura said letting go of her and hugging Yuki. "Hi Yuki I missed you as much how's kero?" "He's great and I brought him too." Yuki said pointing to his backpack. "Can I let him out?" "No Yuki I have some friends over and I can't tell them about you know what." "Okay come to Toya's room after dinner and Kero can see you and Yue wants to see you too." "Okay. But I want you to meet my friends. You guys can come out." Sakura said as Clover Sam Alex and Yumi came out. "Tomoyo and Yuki this is Sam Alex Clover and Yumi." They nodded. "Dinner is ready." "Okay." They said as they went into the dining room.

After dinner in Toya's room

"Can we come out?" "Yes. Come on out kero and Yue." Sakura said as kero came out of the backpack and Yuki transformed to Yue. "Mistress!" they said hugging Sakura. "Hi guys I missed you I'm going to need your help. Toya can Yuki stay over?" "Yes." "Thanks Toya." Sakura said.

Sakura's Room

Sakura entered her room followed by Yuki holding a still kero. Sam got little red hearts in her eyes as she saw Yuki. "Girls I hope you don't mind if Yuki stays here for a while Toya had to run a small errand." Sakura said. "No I don't mind at all." Clover said smiling. "Yuki take a seat next to Clover." "Okay Sakura."

That night

Sakura and Yuki crept out of the house as Yuki transformed into Yue and Kero transformed into Kerberos. "Mistress how can we help you?" "Guys I came here on a mission it turns out that my friends and I we are all spies and our mission was to retrieve the cherry blossom pendent that was stolen and it belongs to me so I wanted to retrieve it so I wanted to use magic to do so." "Okay we'll help in any way we can." "Okay I want you to be the look out for me." "Okay as you wish." Yue said as they reached the building. "Now I'm going in please keep a look out." Sakura said going inside with her magic.

Morning

Sakura was asleep when the girls woke up. "Sakura?" Yumi said but Sakura was still asleep when a knock was heard and someone's voice came. "Can I come in?" "Yes Toya you can." Sam said. Toya walked in "Is Sakura still asleep?" "Yes she wont wake." "Watch this. KAJUU YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Toya said as Sakura woke up hurrying around her room looking for her uniform. And the girls just stared at her looking threw suitcases looking for her elementary school uniform. "Umm Sakura your not in elementary school and you are not late." Yumi said laughing with the others. "Hoeeeeee, TOYA! HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Sorry kajuu I had to you wouldn't wake up so I had to." He said cracking up as Sakura kicked him in the shin. "Got to go going to be late for school." Sakura said grabbing her clothes and changing in the bathroom.

School Paris, France

Sakura, Yumi, Sam, Alex and Clover got to school on time and they gave the cherry blossom pendent to Jerry as they flew to France.

During break

"You guys where were you last night?" Syaoran asked. Sakura went over to him since they were sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura leaned and spoke softly in his ear. "Don't ask any questions. I'll tell you some day." Sakura said as she nibbled on his ear. "Okay. No questions asked." Syaoran said smiling. "Way to go Sakura." Clover said. "Thank you. The trick is you need to know the person's weakness. Take Syaoran here for an example his weakness is me." Sakura said smiling. As everyone laughed. "And Ulrich's weakness is Yumi." Sakura said as she giggled. "Okay enough with this." Ulrich said as he blushed. "See he blushes when Yumi's name is mentioned." Sakura keep going about weaknesses.

That's all for this chapter. Please review and thanks to all who reviewed. And at the end I am going post all the names of the people who reviewed.

Kawaii Bell.


	4. chapter four

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter four: The Love Card Appears and Aelita is materialized

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

Sakura and Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed Sam was at Yumi's place discussing some important things. Syaoran turned to face Sakura. "Sakura you know that I love you very much and respect your privacy but where were you last night?" "Okay I'll tell you but you must not tell anyone." Sakura said as she leaned in and kissed him while she slipped in her tongue into his mouth. And inside his brain she was telling him about whoop and the mission and where she was. When she took it out Syaoran was surprised. "How did you do that?" "Magic of course." Sakura said returning to kiss him.

It was the middle of the night when Sakura's phone rung. Sakura got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Sakura Xana has launched an attack on the power supply and we need to deactivate the tower meet you at the factory." "Okay Jeremy I'm on my way." Sakura said hanging up the phone and dressing quickly. "Where are you going Sakura?" "Sam I have to go it's important I have to go." Sakura said opening the window and jumping out the window. "Sakura it's the third floor." "Not to worry about it." Sakura said running off to the factory.

Sakura made it to the factory in a flash with the dash card. "Yes I'm ready." Sakura told Jeremy as she went down to the scanners. She went inside the scanner as she was both transferred and materialized. She landed next to Syaoran, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. "Hey what did I miss?" Sakura said. "Nothing much. I just have to make it across the swarm of hornets and the bolder." "Okay. I got that covered. Watch how I use my beautiful Sakura cards." Sakura said grabbing the deck of cards from her pocket and putting up a shield and covering Aelita in the shield and grabbing the sword card and jumping up and slashing the hornets assisting Ulrich and Syaoran. "Make a run for it Aelita we have this under control." Sakura said as she used the twin and took care of the hornets. Aelita entered the tower and typed in the code and they went back to the past.

It was a bright day when Sakura walked across the yard. "Hey where's Jeremy?" "In his room. Working on the materialization program for Aelita." "Oh. I'm going to see if I can help him." "Okay see you Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura walked off to meet up with Jeremy. But was intercepted in the hall way by whoop. "Ahhhhh." Sakura said as she was transported to whoop. "Jerry how could you not now." "Sorry Sakura but it is important. I want you to go on a solo mission. I do not want to disturb the girls." "Okay Jerry I will go on a solo mission what's the mission?" "Okay Sakura here's your mission you have to go to Hawaii there is a urgent message that we got for help you are to go undercover as a tourist and find out why are all the tourists disappear." "Okay any gadgets?" "Your basic gadgets." "Okay how I am I going to get there?" "Glad you asked." Jerry said as he pushed a button and she disappeared.

Sakura arrived in Hawaii as a tourist. Sakura looked around and new arriving tourists she looked around and checked into the hotel. She changed into her bathing suit and walked out into the sea. Sakura walked on the shore of the beach and went for a swim. Sakura was in the sea for about an hour before she was sucked into a vacuum and pulled away.

She landed on a soft mat her gadgets were a thin strap of her bathing suit. A guy walked up to her and helped her up she just took the hand and stood. "Welcome to my layer. I'm Christopher." "Hello Christopher I'm Hoshi." Sakura said lying about her name. "Nice to meet you Miss Hoshi. Please follow me to your quarters where you will be staying." Christopher said leading Sakura away to a beautiful room.

Sakura had been there for five days. No one tried to call her. The phone was blocked she knew that Syaoran was upset that she went missing. At Christopher's layer she was well tended but she still missed Syaoran. She went around looking for a clue on what Christopher wanted. On the sixth day she found out she was taken to a room with all the tourists. But they were only women all young women. They were all dressed in very thin material that was see through so was Sakura's outfit hers was a tight spaghetti strap dress it looked like a normal dress. "Welcome ladies no I will pick one of you to be my wife. I hope everything was to your liking." Christopher said as he eyed every body and one body caught his eye Sakura's body. Her soft curves and her full breasts. "I have chosen… Miss Hoshi." Christopher said. "Take every one to the beach and erase their memories. And leave Hoshi." Christopher said as a group of men came and took each woman and left leaving Sakura alone and Christopher came to her. And grabbed her and started to suck at her neck. "Let me go!" Sakura said pissed off. "No you belong to me, how old are you?" "I'm 17. Now let me go!" Sakura said. "No come on we're going some where more comfortable to make love." "I said no!" Sakura said grabbing her key and turning into a staff and shoving it into his stomach. He fell down in pain. "How you had nothing but a bathing suit when we brought you here." "Of course I know how to accessorize. Now call your guards I want to go home." Sakura said as he called his guards and they attacked Sakura she used mirror and made copies confusing them. She beat them easily and tied them up. She pulled out her compowder and called Jerry he was there in a flash. "Take care of them I have to go back. Don't worry I can get there by my self." Sakura said running off. She used her magic and changed then teleported to France.

She landed on Syaoran. It was 10 at night. "Sakura. Could you've landed some where else besides on me?" "Sorry Syaoran. I…" "I know come on. Get off of me." "Sorry." Sakura said getting off Syaoran just as Jeremy woke up. "Hey Sakura. Where were you?" "I had some stuff I had to do but I can't say." "Okay and guess what." "What?" "I have the program to virtualize Aelita but I wanted to wait for your return Syaoran said you went home because your dad got sick." "Well he did get sick so I was at his house caring for him." Sakura said catching on to what Syaoran did for her. "Well I have to go to my room now thanks." Sakura said getting up and leaving.

Sakura entered her room and Sam began with the questions. "Solo mission don't worry." Sakura told Sam. "Oh. Syaoran said that you went to your dad's." "Yeah, that's the cover up story I suppose." Sakura said sighing and falling asleep on her bed.

"Is your father okay?" Sakura was asked the next morning when she returned to class. "Yes, thank you for your concern." Sakura said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm human." Aelita said as she stepped out of the scanner. "Yep. Oh no. Syaoran can you feel that." "Yes the love Card." Syaoran said scanning for it then it hit them both it was inside of Aelita. "The love card is inside of Aelita." Sakura said as she took out her staff. "Love card you brought us here to France and now it is time for you to return to the card you were ment to be LOVE CARD!!" Sakura said as a young girl appeared from Aelita and it took the shape of Aelita then it was sucked into the card. The card fell on top of Sakura's out stretched hand. "Well guys. Our mission here is completed I am afraid we're going back to Japan." Sakura said sadly. "Do you have to?" "Yes. I have to. In a month I am going to meet Syaoran's mother so I have to go home. Sorry." "But Sakura what about you know what?" Yumi said. "In that case I'll see you. I won't quit that." Sakura said softly. "Okay." Yumi said. "What are you talking about Sakura and Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "None of your business." Sakura said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound that mean it's just… you don't need to know." Sakura said. "Lets go back to class." Jeremy said as he took Aelita's hand and led her away.

"Class, Sakura and Syaoran are leaving today. And we have a new student Aelita." The teacher said as Aelita came into the class. "Sit down next to Jeremy." The teacher said as Aelita sat down next to Jeremy.

"Sakura why are you going back to Japan what about Whoop?" Sam said. "Don't worry girls I am not going to quit. You can always tell Jerry to Whoop me in Japan and tell him if he could consider Aelita as a spy and make her and Yumi and me into a team like you three." Sakura said. "We'll try." Alex said. "Thanks. Now I have to go and pack I'm leaving tonight after a small private show." Sakura said walking off. "Bye Sakura!" The girls said as she went to her room. Just then they were whooped to Whoop.

"Jerry!" Sam Alex and Clover said. "Girls welcome." "Jerry, Sakura is going back tonight to Japan and she said that she doesn't want to quit but she wants a new spy. Her name is Aelita and she seems that she has skills." "I see that's exactly what I wanted to tell you Aelita is our new spy and she, Yumi and Sakura are going to be a team." "Yahhh!" The girls said happy.


	5. chapter five

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter five: The New Whoop Spy: Aelita!

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

Sakura made it to the factory that night; they were going to shut off Xana. When they shut down Xana they returned to the dorms. Sakura, Yumi and Aelita were off to the side talking in Sakura's room and the boys were in Jeremy's room talking. Just then a vacuum sucked them up surprising Aelita and Sakura and Yumi was just quiet they knew where they were going.

"Jerry you could of warned us." Sakura said. "Wha… where am I this is not the school." Aelita said panicking. "Aelita cool it it's okay, now what do you want Jerry." "Girls I decided that you three are going to be a team like Sam, Alex and Clover. So Aelita welcome to Whoop. You are our newest spy." Jerry said. "Okay I get it I'm supposed to be a spy… oh yeah I remember on the net there was something called Whoop. Oh so you're the head of Whoop." Aelita said being surprised. "Yes, I don't understand how you found out about us through the net…" "It's okay I never mentioned this discovery to no one." Aelita said smiling. "Sakura I am aware that you are going back to Japan, I hope you won't quit the team." "No of course not I will continue with you. But just whoop me from Japan." Sakura said smiling one of her beautiful smiles. "Of course, you're one of our best spies we have so have fun in Japan with Syaoran." "How do you know about him?" "Well we have our sources." Jerry said smiling. "Okay fine do you know about Ulrich or Jeremy?" "No who are they?" "Ulrich is Yumi's boyfriend and Jeremy has the hots for Aelita." Sakura said as the two girls chased her. "Heey!" Yumi said with Aelita. "See you girls later and remember Aelita you must not tell anyone. Oh yeah before I forget here's your gadgets and your suit and ask the girls if you need anything." Jerry said making them disappear.

"Where did you girls go we were looking for you?" "We went to the park near by we needed a little fresh air." Sakura said making it up. "Okay Sakura lets go we're going to be late for our plane." Syaoran said. "Okay bye girls see you later. If you know what I mean." "Kay Sakura, see you then." Yumi said as they left in a cab. "What did they mean?" "Nothing forget it, whose hungry I know I am." Yumi said. "Yes I'm hungry too. Lets eat." Aelita said.

"Its nice to be back in Japan." Syaoran said. "Yes. Now lets go meet up with my dad and brother." Sakura said dragging Syaoran with her to meet her family.

"Hey Kajuu your back where are your friends?" "They're in France now how are you guys?" "Great honey now lets go unpack your stuff. Syaoran are you staying at our place?" "If it is okay." "Yes of course now let's go." Fujitaka said taking them in his car to the house.

"Hello mother welcome." Syaoran said as he led his mother into his apartment he shared with Sakura. Sakura had left her house a few months ago and moved in with Syaoran it was easier for her because she was being whooped so often and Syaoran knew about it so it was better. But her schoolwork was way behind. Syaoran would help her with her homework and everything her excuse was that she was sick often the doctor at whoop approved this excuse. When mother was inside Sakura appeared out of the thin air in her room she quickly changed from her pink spy suit into a mini skirt and a tub top. When she heard the voices in the living room she changed again into something much more formal, a nice pink dress with cherry blossoms. Her hair went up into a nice half ponytail. She walked out of her room.

"Ahh Sakura meet my mother Yelan Li. Mother this is Sakura Kinomoto the card mistress." "Hello Mrs. Li how are you." Sakura said bowing to her. "Nice to meet you too Sakura." Yelan said bowing her head. "Sakura how about you set up the table for dinner." "Oh of course dinner will be done in a minute." Sakura said going into the kitchen and setting the table with magic and made a feast also. "Dinner is served." Sakura said. "Amazing you know how to use your magic to make food." "Yes. Even someone who dose not have magic can eat it." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran's mother. They ate dinner in quiet. "That was delicious Sakura thank you." "Oh it was nothing." Sakura said. "Mother how long are you going to be in Japan?" "About a week why son?" "Mother where are you staying at?" "A hotel son. Why?" Yelan responded to her son's questions. "Syaoran why don't we have your mother stay in the spare bedroom?" "That's a good idea what do you think mother?" "It sounds nice. I like it but all my possessions I brought are at the hotel." "Don't worry about it. I can bring them here." Sakura said as she waved her hand and Yelan's things appeared. "That's convenient." "Yes it is. Now I have everything prepared." Sakura said.

It had been a two days since Yelan came to stay at Sakura and Syaoran's apartment. Sakura had a hard time catching up with everything she had missed from the last mission. Syaoran sat with Sakura at the living room table. Syaoran was helping Sakura with her homework and class work. Mean while Yelan was watching them from afar. She saw how much her son had changed with the help of Sakura.

Sakura returned to school that Monday. She had so many make up tests and quizzes and thanks to Syaoran she aced every one. So the teachers did not mind that she was absent that much.

On Tuesday she got a mission and left school early and off she went. She didn't return until the last day of Yelan's stay. "Sakura where have you been all these days?" "Oh I had some stuff to do so I had to take care of it." Sakura said. "Hey Sakura your back how was it?" "Great Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Alex and Clover say 'hi'." "Next time you see them same here." Syaoran said kissing Sakura softly on the lips. "Excuse me… Cough" "Oh sorry mother." Syaoran said bowing. "Well son and Sakura I must go now I have to return to my daughters. And I hope to hear soon that you and Sakura will marry." Yelan said leaving. "Bye son and future daughter-in-law." Was heard.

Sakura and Syaoran had graduated from collage. Sakura was still a whoop spy. She saw the girls often. One day they decided that they would go and visit France and the gang. They made their way to France. They arrived in France. Sakura used her magic and found Jeremy's house. Knowing him he's probably living with Aelita.

Aelita opened the door when Sakura rung the doorbell. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" Aelita asked. "Well, I came to see you and deliver this to you and Jeremy." Sakura said handing her an envelope. She opened the envelope and inside it said 'you are invited to the wedding of Sakura and Syaoran being held in Hong Kong, china at the Li estate.' "Oh, I would love to go." "Aelita who's at the door?" Jeremy's voice came. "Sakura and Syaoran. And guess what they are getting married." Aelita said as Jeremy came into view. "Hi guys. How's it going?" "Great. Where are Ulrich and Yumi living?" "We'll take you to them." Jeremy said. "That's perfect."

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here I thought you were in Japan?" Yumi said. "I came to invite you to my wedding." "Oh your getting married?" "Yep. So will you and Ulrich make it?" "Yep would not miss it for the world." Yumi said as she was handed the wedding invitation. "Oh by the way whose the maid of honor?" Yumi asked. "My cousin Tomoyo and Syaoran's best man is his cousin Eriol." "That's nice." Yumi said.


	6. chapter six

Totally Cardcaptor Lyoko

By Kawaii Bell

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Code Lyoko or Totally spies. So don't bother in suing me!

Chapter six: Sakura and Syaoran's wedding

Key:

() Author talking

"" Charters speaking

Scene change

Location

Sakura wore a beautiful white dress. Her hair was up in beautiful arrangements thanks to Tomoyo. "Sakura you look beautiful." "Thank you. Tomoyo." Sakura said as she used her flower card to put some cherry blossoms in her hair. "Nice touch. Saku."

"Do you take Sakura to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you take Syaoran to be your husband?" "I do." (I'm sorry I'm no good in describing wedding ceremony). "I pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said as they kissed softly yet passionately.

Yumi and Aelita sat in their wedding dresses. "I can't believe we're getting married and in a double wedding." Yumi said smiling. Sakura walked in with her hands on her big belly. She was six months pregnant she was wearing a pink dress. "Hey girls. How's it going?" "Fine how's your pregnancy?" "Great. The baby has starting to kick." "Oh, some day I'll have a kid." Aelita said smiling at the thought. "There you are Sakura. You should be taking it easy." "Yeah but I had to come here." Sakura said smiling.

"Do you take Aelita to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you take Jeremy to be your husband?" "I do." "Do you take Yumi to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you take Ulrich to be your husband?" "I do." "I pronounce you husbands and wives." The priest said as they kissed.

"Wow, you two are pregnant now?" "Yep. How's your baby boy?" "He's fine." Sakura said feeding her baby boy. "I can't wait for our kids." Yumi said.

The End


End file.
